Initial human pharmacology and toxicology will be done on new drugs that will be evaluated for their possible use as effective treatment for metastatic carcinoma. Phase II and Phase III evaluation studies of new drugs will also be performed. Additionally, combination drug therapy, dose scheduling, combination x-ray therapy and drug therapy, and combination surgery and drug therapy will be studied. Some studies in immunotherapy as related to the treatment of cancer will be conducted. Clinical training program in Medical Oncology as well as in cancer chemotherapy will be continued. These studies will be done as a part of a cooperative effort with Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group.